<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real Reaper by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669416">The Real Reaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22'>SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs Help, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Scared, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Couch Cuddles, Crying Jughead Jones, Dad Cuddles, Dad Kisses, Explicit Sexual Content, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones sings, Father &amp; Son Flashbacks, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hospitalization, Hospitalized Jughead Jones, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones waterboarded, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Long Lost Daughter, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, New Family, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sick Jughead Jones, Sins Are Not Real!!!!, Sleepy Cuddles, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tired Jughead Jones, Waterboarding, Worried Archie Andrews, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Fred Andrews, long lost sister, southside serpents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate Universe) Jughead thought for sure trusting that trucker guy In Greendale was the best way to get the crate delivered and also get the hell out of Greendale and get home safely. But he was very wrong! Archie watches with a heavy heart; hoping this guy will help Jughead and not do anything. But he’s very wrong! Jughead never makes It to deliver the crate let alone back home. Jughead learns the hard way this driver Is more messed up then he thought. He will also learn the hard way what Penny will have him do as the results of not only losing the crate of drugs, but failing to deliver It!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, FP Jones II &amp; Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, Hog Eye &amp; FP Jones II, Hog Eye &amp; Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones &amp; Penny Peabody, Tall Boy &amp; Hog Eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Real Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7/gifts">Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseRacoon/gifts">TheWiseRacoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1: Thanks for the help with one of the kidnapping scenes Aut189! Thank you to my two new subscribers, Essence_LGBTQIAP_NicoProtectionSquad and Umbrellacademy_bobsburgersstrangerthings! I hope you enjoy this!! (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Archie looked at one of his truck tires he knew he should have brought a spare. </p><p>Archie: Of course, I don’t have a friggin spare. We’re going to have to call Triple C.</p><p>Jughead: What? We have the crate In the back. No, let’s call Betty. She can bring us a tire.</p><p>Archie: Are you crazy? No, Betty Is not an option. I am not letting you drag her Into this mess.</p><p>Jughead: Hey, calm down. You’re right. Kevin! He’s got a truck. Let’s call him. Come on.</p><p>Archie: Yeah</p><p>But as soon as Archie pulled out his cell and truck pulled up and pulled over. </p><p>Jughead: Okay, just play It cool</p><p>A black man stepped out and Jughead and Archie knew right away this guy was a creep.</p><p>The man: Having some car trouble?</p><p>While Archie answered with no Jughead answered with yes.</p><p>Jughead: We need a spare. Or a ride to Greendale If you can help.</p><p>The man: No spare. But I’m passing through Greendale. What’s In the crate?</p><p>Jughead: Pancake mix</p><p>The man: Well, I can take you, but It’s going to cost you. How much cash you got?</p><p>Jughead: $18</p><p>The man: I only got room for one of you</p><p>Jughead: Me. And the crate.</p><p>Archie grabbed Jughead’s left arm as the man walked away.</p><p>Archie: You’re not seriously gonna go with this guy alone, are you?!</p><p>Jughead: We don’t really have any other choices</p><p>The man: Hey, we doing this or not?</p><p>Jughead: Yeah. Yes, we are.</p><p>He turned back to Archie</p><p>Jughead: It’s all right. Just stay with your dad’s truck.</p><p>Archie shook his head no worriedly</p><p>Jughead: Hey, you’ve come this far</p><p>He squeezed Archie’s right shoulder comfortly </p><p>Jughead: We’re all good. Okay?</p><p>Archie sighed sadly before giving In and helping Jughead put the crate In the back of the guy’s truck.</p><p>The man: Don’t look under that tarp boy!</p><p>Archie watched with a heavy heart as Jughead got Into the truck and the guy took off. Jughead noticed the guy’s radio was playing some kind of messed up bible thing.</p><p>The man: Thought your friend back there was Jason Blossom for a minute. You never know on a road In Greendale.  </p><p>Jughead: Um, can I please turn this off?</p><p>Jughead shut off the radio</p><p>The man: The Black Hood, that’s whose doing God’s work.</p><p>Jughead: Sure, I guess</p><p>The man: You know what this whole Black Hood thing reminds me of? The Riverdale Reaper.</p><p>Jughead: Riverdale had a reaper?</p><p>The man: Yes, he punished sinners. Sinners, like you boy!</p><p>Jughead: Um I-</p><p>The man: I punish sinners too boy. Including boy’s like you! And trust me boy, you’re not going to enjoy the way I punish sinners. </p><p>Before Jughead could do anything the man put a chloroform cloth on his mouth and Jughead’s world went dark. When Jughead woke up he felt someone roughly kissing his lips as he was pinned to a floor. It was the truck driver! The driver didn’t waste time with gentleness; he brought one hand up, tangling his fingers roughly In the back of Jughead’s hair to stop him turning his face away. Jughead’s breath came In shocked little gasps as he squirmed against him. The driver slid his free hand Inside Jughead’s shirt and squeezed. He pinched his right nipple, rolling It between his fingers until he gave a muffled cry and tried to twist out of his reach. Jughead’s fingernails were sharp on his wrist, frantically trying to pry his hand away.</p><p>The Driver: This Is what you get you fuckin sinner! And this Is just the start of your punishment! </p><p>Jughead: Get your filthy hands off of me!(Gasped)</p><p>The driver softened his touch, trailing his fingers across Jughead’s chest and back up to his throat before succeeding In taking off all of Jughead’s clothes and his own shirt. Jughead yelped when The Driver seized him roughly by the hair and dragged him to the desk In the middle of the room. He bent Jughead over the edge and kicked his legs apart. Jughead’s breath hitched as The Driver ran his Index finger along his front hole. As soon as he pressed Inside of him Jughead started squirming again, so The Driver put a firm hand on his left hip to hold him In place. The Driver pumped his finger In and out until he felt Jughead’s hole give a little and start to get wetter of Its own accord. The Driver liked the noises Jughead made—angry little whimpers, like he was more furious at him than he was sad or scared. The Driver worked In a second finger, stretching him open. That made Jughead gasp again. The Driver unbuckled his belt. His dick was already rock hard and leaking, and he started jerking himself slowly, keeping Jughead pinned to the desk with the weight of his body. He slid a third finger Inside him, groaning at the resistance.</p><p>Jughead: Stop(Sobbed)</p><p>The Driver Ignored him. He worked his fingers In and out.</p><p>The Driver: You deserve all of this! You know you do! You think I didn’t notice your disgusting jacket?! You filthy Snake!! “Fuck you,” Jughead choked out thickly, his voice wet with tears. The Driver withdrew his fingers and slicked the wetness from his hole down the length of his cock. </p><p>Jughead: Let me go!(Cried)</p><p> </p><p>He tried to stand up, to flip himself over, to kick him away, but only succeeded In driving his hips back toward him. The Driver managed to hold him steady just long enough to bring the head of his cock to Jughead’s front hole. He rubbed It along the hole a little bit as Jughead sobbed. Then In one smooth motion he buried himself balls deep Inside of Jughead with a groan. Jughead yelped, trying to twist away. “Shit,” The Driver managed. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, already so close that his whole body felt flushed and his skin crawled with the need for release. “Goddamn It, you feel good,” The Driver mumbled. The Driver fucked him with long, even strokes. He grabbed Jughead’s hips and pulled him toward him, working himself In even deeper. The Driver rubbed Jughead’s chest as he thrust Into him—faster now. That made Jughead start struggling again. The more he bucked his hips, the tighter The Driver held him.</p><p>Jughead: Don’t(Whimpered)</p><p>With a grunt The Driver finally tipped over the edge. He fucked him hard as he cummed, emptying himself Into him. Jughead devolved Into wracking sobs that shook his whole body. When The Driver was done, he pulled out slowly, watching with a possessive satisfaction as his own cum leaked out of Jughead’s front hole and dripped down his legs. Jughead whimpered as his weak and used body was taken off of the desk so his right hand could be handcuffed to the right desk leg. Jughead passed out as The Driver left. Meanwhile Archie has been searching for Jughead all night plus texting and calling him. But there was never an answer and Archie could not find him anywhere. Archie was getting worried to the point of feeling like he was going to pass out. He had to get help. He knew In his scared heart that whatever was wrong with Jughead The Truck Driver was the cause of It. He decided the only thing he could do Is get his dad’s help and for them to get The Serpent’s help too. It was a painful drive back to his house. When he walked In his dad was washing dishes In the sink. Without turning his dad said “Did you and Jughead have fun at Pops?” Pops, that’s what Archie told his dad he was doing. As soon as his dad hears the mention of drugs again he’s going to flip! But In order to help Jughead he had to tell his dad the truth of what Is going on! Suddenly Fred felt his son hug him from behind and sob hard Into his back.</p><p>Fred: Whoa hey, what’s wrong?</p><p>He quickly dried his hands and held his boy back</p><p>Archie: We were never at Pops. We were delivering drugs for this women-</p><p>He could practically feel the anger In his dad’s body. And soon, hear It In his voice.</p><p>Fred: Archie-</p><p>Archie: Dad, please let me explain before you get too mad.</p><p>He heard his dad sigh </p><p>Archie: There’s this women that has been helping Jughead try to free his dad. But the things she’s having him do! The power that she has over him! It’s not right! I-</p><p>Fred: Like delivering drugs?</p><p>Archie whimpered as he nodded yes</p><p>Archie: But I get It dad! I would do ANYTHING for you!! I would be doing everything Jughead Is If It was you being the one In jail!!</p><p>Fred: Oh kiddo(Ran a hand Into Archie’s hair)</p><p>Fred: Come with me to the couch</p><p>As soon as they sat down Archie’s face collapsed Into his dad’s chest; sobbing harder than before as his dad pulled him tightly to his body.</p><p>Archie: It went so wrong daddy! It all went so wrong! Jughead ended up getting a ride from a stranger to Greendale while I called for a spare for your truck. But I haven’t heard from him since! I think the guy has him dad! I think he’s holding Jughead hostage! </p><p>Fred: Okay, I’ll call-</p><p>Before he could even finish the sentence his boy shouted desperately. </p><p>Archie: No! Please don’t call Sheriff Keller! I don’t want Jughead to end up In jail right along with his dad for drug dealing! And you know Sheriff Keller already has a certain hatred for Serpents! Call The Serpents dad! You know It’s what FP would want!! You know It’s what Jughead would want!! Please daddy!! </p><p>Archie chocked out sobs as his dad’s lips kissed his forehead as his dad rocked him gently.</p><p>Fred: Okay baby, I’ll help you. We’ll help Jughead. Shh, deep breaths baby. I’ve got you. Do you have any Serpent’s numbers? If you don’t that’s okay, I still have some numbers from when they used to work for me.</p><p>Archie: I…. I have T-Toni’s n-number. She can help us along w-with Sweet P-Pea and F-F-F-Fangs.</p><p>Fred: That’s a good plan son. They can help us get The Serpents to help. Once they know about the situation I know they’ll help us. Call Toni, okay? </p><p>Archie whimpered and nodded yes as his dad slowly let go of him. He took a deep breath before calling Toni.</p><p>Toni: Toni Topaz</p><p>Archie: Toni, don’t hang up. It’s Archie. My dad and I need your help. Jughead and I were doing something for Penny last night and Jughead ended up kidnapped by this creepy truck driver In Greendale! </p><p>Toni: What?! You two stay right there! I’m getting Sweet Pea, Fangs, and other Serpents are we’re coming over! The Serpents are getting their Serpent Prince back! We’re not letting FP’s kid die!!</p><p>She hung up. By the time The Serpents got to The Andrews house It was already dawn.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Okay, you know this guy took Jughead somewhere In Greendale?</p><p>Archie: Yes</p><p>Toni: But where Is the question?</p><p>Archie: I didn’t trust the man the minute I saw him. I snuck a tracker Into the back of his truck.</p><p>Sweet Pea: Smart move Red! Fangs take some of The Serpents with and go with Archie and his dad. I’ll wait at the hospital just In case and Toni will stay here with the other Serpents. </p><p>Meanwhile Jughead doesn't know how long It's been since the last round of waterboarding. But then, The Truck Driver’s hands are on his ankles. His wrists are still locked tightly behind his back, but his ankles are being uncuffed, and he's being turned over. Jughead kicks out, blindly, trying to hit soft flesh, but no luck. Then It feels like a whip whistles down, striking him hard across his lower back and his hands, and he can't stifle his shout of pain as It bites Into the sensitive skin of his palms. Whilst he's accommodating the pain, there's enough time for his ankles to be cuffed once again to the bed frame, and a noose, rough and tight, secured around his neck.</p><p>The Truck Driver: Lie still Snake!</p><p>Jughead struggles hard against his restraints until he feels It: a knife blade, sharp and cold, against the small of his back, and he freezes. The halter around his neck Is tightened, and his head pulled up violently. There are hands at his hips and he's being pulled up, some sort of bolster or thick cushion being pushed under his hips, and he's arranged with his face mashed Into the thin mattress of the metal bedstead and his legs bent, his ass up In the air.</p><p>The Truck Drier: So sinful! So disgusting! Yet, so pretty.</p><p>Jughead gasps and jerks In shock as he feels It, the softest breath just teasing over his ball sack then up along his crease, and back down again, warm and damp, then the faintest brush of fingertips tracing the vein on the underside of his cock. He twists again, trying to shift his upper body, but Is stilled when he feels the knife's tip scratching up the Inside of his thigh.</p><p>The Truck Driver: No. Be a good boy and keep still. I would not want to have to cut these wonderfully heavy balls, or mar this deliciously thick cock. So you be a good little boy.</p><p>Then the breath Is back again on his backside, followed by the lightest, feathered strokes of the very tip of a tongue, hot and wet, around the rim of his asshole. Jughead groans, wanting to struggle away from the teasing licking, but the tip of the knife Is still pressing against the crease of his thigh. The Intensity of the licking Increases, louder and wetter, all around his rim, and then there are warm hands on his buttocks, spreading them, the tongue at last lapping at the tight pucker of his sensitive entrance. Warm saliva trickles down between his cheeks, wetting his balls and cock and dripping down on to the mattress. Then there are thumbs probing deeper between his buttocks, and he can feel his hole stutter as the tight muscle Is pulled open slightly. And then the tongue Is there again, pushing Insistently Into him, and there's more saliva trickling down his crease, and he's so humiliated that his cock Is now ramrod stiff, as the wetness drips down out of his hole and between his legs. Warm lips are now sealed around his hole and that tongue Is opening him up even wider. Jughead takes a shaky breath to steady himself as the rimming stops. But the respite Is short-lived. Something wet and slick, yet viscous, Is lathered over his sopping hole, and something more substantial than a tongue pushes Into him. Jughead whimpers. The weight on his thighs shifts and then there Is a solid body leaning right over him, pinning his cuffed wrists under Its weight, and the noose around his neck Is tightened again, his head pulled up and back and his air cut off.</p><p>Jughead: No!(Hoarsely cries) </p><p>Two fingers are pushed up hard to the knuckle Into him, twisting and scissoring and stretching. It's too much, yet there's little he can do, as his assailant still has hold of the noose rope, and just twitches It every so often to remind him that his breath can be taken away at any moment. Jughead whines and twists when a third finger breaches him, and then a fourth, and he feels too full. Then the fingers Inside him start to move In lazy circles, searching for that spot which he knows will make him see stars. His assailant just laughs out loud when he finds It, Jughead’s whines and bucks his hips. Soon the fingers are taken out. There's the squelch of yet more lube being slathered over and Into his asshole. Jughead begins to fight, but any struggling on his part Is met immediately with a tightening of the noose around his neck. Panting, concentrating on his breath, the sudden nudge at his loose, soaking, hole takes him by surprise. Then, there Is pressure and there Is pain and he feels as If he Is being split In two, the thick cock forced Into him. The cock Is pressed In again, and again, every thrust provoking a whimper from the bound Serpent sweating and writhing helplessly on the bed.</p><p>Jughead: No-o! S-Stop! Please!(Sobbed)</p><p>The Truck Driver pulls out. Jughead lets out a yelp as he receives a kick to his ribs. Opening a swollen eyelid, the view of The Truck Driver standing above him swims Into focus as The Truck Driver takes off the cuffs and noose.</p><p>The Truck Driver: Get up!</p><p>Jughead’s too exhausted to put up a fight so he complies and eases himself onto his bare feet carefully; hugging his arms around his middle protectively and limping on his right leg. He feels his skin break out In a cold sweat and his heart thumping In his throat as The Truck Driver grab hold of his arms and shove him across the room. Jughead kicks out and struggles frantically and his knees buckle from under him when a steel pipe Is beaten across the back of them. He’s dragged across the floor until The Truck Driver grabs onto his feet and lifts him Into the air. A moment later he’s forced flat on his back upon a hard surface with his top half sloping downwards. Jughead continues to thrash against the strong grips on his limbs until the barrel of a handgun Is pressed against his cheek. He lets his body go limp and tries to quell the sick feeling of dread as his hands are pulled above his head and trussed by leather straps. Below, his ankles are bound In the same way. Now completely Immobilized, he hears the shuffle of footsteps at his side and a voice near his ear.</p><p>The Truck Driver: Having fun you filth?!</p><p>Jughead: Fuck you! </p><p>Jughead spits, and a moment later The Truck Driver wrenches his jaw downwards and a wet cloth Is stuffed Inside his mouth. Two hands hold his face tightly In place as a steady stream of water splashes onto his mouth and Jughead starts to gag against the cloth. He convulses violently In his restraints, shuddering and heaving as he tries to take In a breath. His fingers claw desperately Into the flesh of his palms and draw blood as he fights. Nearly a minute passes before his eyes roll back In his head and his lungs reach bursting point.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Jughead regains consciousness when he’s slapped hard across his cheek and realizes that the gag has been removed and he has his clothes on again. Coughs wrack his chest as he sucks In a few ragged breaths.</p><p>Jughead: Here’s a few words for you, go to hell! </p><p>Jughead says though his wheezing. His mouth Is forced open again.</p><p>* * *</p><p>His shirt Is saturated and clings to his cold skin, which Jughead figures Is only half the reason why he can’t stop shivering. Shock Is taking hold and he wonders how long It will be until his oxygen-starved brain ceases to function. Water gushes onto his face and he’s drowning In the freezing depths of his dark prison once more.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Through the fog of waking consciousness, Jughead has lost track of time. How long has he been like this? Hours? Days? Jughead doesn’t react as a gun Is pressed Into the sole of his left foot and he waits for the bullet. What comes Instead Is the crash of wood splintering as the room’s door bursts open and the hand holding the gun wavers. A second later a blast of gunfire sounds and the heavy thwack of a body slamming Into the concrete wall next to him. There's shouts and a scrambling of movement and four more shots, then silence. Jughead hears a sound like a sick moan near the door and the slap of shoes across the floor as someone reaches his side. "Please, Jug," a voice begs. Jughead opens his sensitive eyes against the harsh overhead light, and squints to make out the man's profile. Jughead flinches against Archie’s hand as he cups the side of his clammy cheek and tilts his mouth towards his ear, listening as his breath comes In shallow Intakes.</p><p>Archie’s voice Is thick as he swallows back tears. </p><p>Archie: Oh Jughead, what has that man done to you?</p><p>* * *</p><p>For Jughead, the next few hours come as a blur of lights and figures hovering above him. When someone dabs at his face with a wet towel he becomes hysterical and lashes out, and Archie rushes forward to gently pry Jughead’s hands from the nurse's forearms. Archie leans down and holds him In an act of comfort and restraint; whispering calming words Into his hair as Jughead feels a sharp sting near his shoulder and he slumps back Into his pillow when his vision turns bleary. As Fred stared at Jughead’s pale form In the hospital bed being held by his best friend, Fred’s precious little boy, he thought about his son’s comment, “I would do ANYTHING for you!! I would be doing everything Jughead Is If It was you being the one In jail!!” Fred’s heart shattered at the thought of what would happen If It was him and his boy going through all of this Instead! Him In jail and his kid kidnapped, raped and tortured! He started having flashbacks of the first time he brought his boy to Andrews Construction. His boy was still only a toddler, so he only knew certain words. But It was SO fuckin cute!! Fred had bought a toy construction hat the day before. And although It was too dangerous for him to be outside It was fine for Archie In the trailer. Fred remembered how Archie giggled the minute Fred put the toy helmet on him.</p><p>(Flashback)(Andrews Construction trailer)</p><p>Fred gently put the toy helmet on his baby</p><p>Baby Archie: Helmet!(Giggled) </p><p>Fred laughed</p><p>Fred: That’s right baby</p><p>Fred dumped a bunch of blocks In front of his boy</p><p>Fred: Why don’t you build your first building?</p><p>Archie just laughed as he put a block on his helmet. Fred laughed and shook his head.</p><p>Fred: Not on your head silly boy! </p><p>Baby Archie: Daddy! Daddy!(Giggled) </p><p>Fred smiled </p><p>Fred: You be a good boy while your daddy works</p><p>Baby Archie: Hungey!</p><p>Fred: Okay baby, hang on</p><p>He set his little boy on a bopey and handed him his bottle from the fridge. Baby Archie snatched It from his daddy Immediately and drank eagerly. Fred kissed the top of his head gently before going to his desk to do some work.</p><p>(Flashback over)</p><p>(Two days later)</p><p>Morphine felt a lot like being In a big bed with way too many covers, thought Jughead. It was an uncomfortable, but not an unwelcome weight on his chest, feeling too hot but not being upset by It at all, and a cooling wave of sweat on his skin. He’d been In and out, he knew that much, but not for how long, nor how many times. It was like time didn’t exist outside his opiate cocoon, nothing but him and darkness. A warm feeling spreading through his arm, and someone’s hands In his hair shushing right next to his ear. His dad!? </p><p>FP: Jug? It’s okay</p><p>It definitely was his dad then, but he couldn’t keep listening to what was being said. He was focused on the warm feeling In his arm, tracking up Into his neck. He did his best to open his eyes once he’d heard the beeping stop. One was firmly stuck shut, It wasn’t opening no matter what he tried, but he managed to get the other open just enough to see that It was Indeed his dad at his bedside. He could feel his dad’s fingers wrapped around his left hand, squeezing It tight, and when he looked at his face he could see that he’d been crying.</p><p>Jughead: Daddy?!(Rasped out)</p><p>His breath caught as his dad finally looked him In the eyes, and he noted that his hand started to shake In his hair.</p><p>FP: I’m here baby, I’m right here. I’m freeded and I’m never going back! </p><p>Jughead’s dad leaned over him and touched him like he was glass rather than boy. The waterboarding moments started flashing through Jughead’s mind. He felt bile rising, and within seconds he was grabbing onto his dad for dear life as he vomited, and vomited, and vomited. </p><p> FP: Jug! I’m here, It’s alright. Shh, Shh, kiddo</p><p>“Jughead?” asked a nurse after a few minutes of him being held close. Reluctantly, he let go of his dad, let her clean him up and dress him In a fresh hospital gown while his dad went to change Into a scrub top they’d handed him. But as soon as his dad was back, he was clinging right onto his hand again, hoping to god that the steady warmth of his dad’s fingers would still his own trembling ones.</p><p>Jughead: I just want to go home. I just want to go home with you!(Whimpered)</p><p>FP: I know baby boy, I know. I do too. Just one more night son. Let’s get some food In you, okay?</p><p>Jughead: Dad, I just threw up. I’m not hungry.</p><p>FP: You throwing up Is exactly why you should eat something Jug.</p><p>He moved some of Jughead’s sweaty hair off of his sweaty forehead.</p><p>FP: I’ll be right back</p><p>He kissed his forehead before walking out. Jughead tried as much breakfast as he could manage, but he was exasted, It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep. By the next day Jughead was completely better. But Jughead was still so exasted and out of It that he couldn’t hear his dad trying to wake him.</p><p>FP: Come on Juggie, time to go home</p><p>But It didn’t take much for him to notice how drained his kid was and that he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. FP couldn’t help but laugh a little.</p><p>FP: You just want an excuse for me to carry you!</p><p>He rolled his eyes; smiling gently</p><p>FP: I supposed I can carry you home</p><p>He gently picked his boy up Into his arms. The minute FP got home he gently laid Jughead In the bed and tucked him In. Other than waking up to give Into his dad’s wishes to eat and eventually change Into his PJ’s Jughead was out cold all day. FP woke up at dawn because he could hear crying coming from the kitchen. He got out of bed and walked Into the kitchen to see Jughead sobbing at the kitchen; hands on his head. FP slowly walked over.</p><p>FP: Juggie, what’s wrong?</p><p>Jughead: Everything that happened that night I was kidnapped, It was all my fault!! Everything that happened to me was all my fault!! I went against your wishes dad, I kept working with Penny Peabody to get you freeded! She wanted me to deliver some drugs In Greendale. And Archie’s truck blew a tire. That’s when I stupidly accepted a ride from that creep! Plus he still has that crate of drugs, now who knows what Penny’s going to do to us or have me do?!!</p><p>FP knew he wasn’t happy his son went against his wishes and that they were stuck with Penny Peabody. But more than anything, he was just happy his baby was safe and alive and that they were back together!! He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so he was sobbing Into his left shoulder.</p><p>FP: Shh, calm down kiddo. Deep breaths, It’s okay boy.</p><p>Jughead clung to his dad tight as his dad comfortly rubbed his back and held him.</p><p>FP: Listen, while I was In jail all I thought about was you and getting back to you!! But I also thought about my days In high school. I haven’t sang or wrote music since. But with thinking about you all the time I also wrote a song for the first time In a long time. Let me sing It to you baby boy. It might calm you down.</p><p>Jughead slowly nodded yes</p><p>FP: So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love. To light the shadows on your face. If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all. Then between the sand and stone could you make It on your own? If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low. I'll go wherever you will go. And maybe, I'll find way to make It back someday. To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all. Well then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you. If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low. I'll go wherever you will go. Run away with my heart. Run away with my hope. Run away with my love. I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on. In your heart, In your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time. If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low. I'll go wherever you will go. If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go. I'll go wherever you will go.(Sang)</p><p>He looked down to see his boy relaxed and sound asleep In his arms. FP smiled gently and softly kissed his right cheek.</p><p>FP: You’re staying home from school today Jug. And I am not looking for a job until tomorrow. </p><p>He gently picked his boy up Into his arms then gently laid him on the couch before covering him with a blanket. FP went Into deep thought as he watched the slow rise and fall of his boy’s chest. His son was right, what the hell would Penny have him do now that he didn’t just fail her drug delivery plan, but lost the drugs?! It was no longer safe for Jughead In this trailer! He had to take Jughead somewhere, he had to protect him! As for school and work, FP would have Serpents watching both of them 24/7. FP thought about a place that only certain Serpents knew about. Mostly adult ones and Serpent Kings and their Right Hands. A hotel on the Southside, run by Serpents and built as a safe house when Serpents need It. And boy, did his kid need It!! As his kid was In deep sleep FP quietly packed both whatever he needed and whatever Jughead needed and loaded It In his truck. He also put his motorcycle In the back. Once done he gently picked Jughead up Into his arms; keeping the blanket on him. As soon as he walked back out of the trailer his boy started to stir a little; his head falling. Jughead got some sleepy words out through his exasted state; still unable to open his eyes.</p><p>Jughead: D-Dad? Where are we g-going?</p><p>FP hugged his boy closer; laying his head on Jughead’s head</p><p>FP: It’s okay baby, It’s okay. You’ll see. Just sleep baby boy. Just sleep. I’ve got you. Daddies got you baby.</p><p>He gently kissed his forehead before gently setting him In the passenger seat and buckling him In. FP got In, started the truck, and took off. When Jughead woke up again at noon he quickly sat up; freaking out and not knowing where he was. All he knew Is one minute he was In his dad’s arms, the next he was alone and definitely not at his home. In fact, this room reminded him too much of the room he was held captive In. “Oh great, not again!” Thought Jughead. He quickly scrambled out of the bed; falling hard onto the floor. He heard the door opening and before the person could see him he scrambled under the bed and kept his hand over his mouth. But soon he heard someone calling his name; It sounded like his dad. He slowly removed his hand and took a deep breath.</p><p>Jughead: Daddy?(Whispered) </p><p>He slowly crawled out from under the bed; causing his dad to sigh sadly.</p><p>FP: Oh Jug(Gently helped him to his feet)</p><p>FP: I’m so sorry Juggie, I didn’t mean to scare you.(Rubbed Jughead’s face gently) </p><p>Jughead: Where are we dad?</p><p>FP: A safe house run by Serpents and for Serpents. Only certain Serpents know about It. The only way In and out of any room let alone In and out of the building-</p><p>He pulled out two key cards </p><p>FP: Is with key cards. With what you gotten yourself Into Jug It was no longer safe for you In that trailer. We’ll be safe here son. We have a room, Serpents to help us and talk to, and there’re supplies here. Food, drinks, ETC. You and I will still have school and work, but we’re going to have Serpent protection 24/7. But more Importantly- </p><p>He started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek</p><p>FP: We’re still together</p><p>He gently grabbed his chin and gently kissed his forehead.</p><p>FP: As we will be now, forever and always!(Pulled his boy tight Into his arms)</p><p>He broke the hug</p><p>FP: Now, let’s go downstairs and get some lunch</p><p>He used his key card to open and shut the door then they left. As soon as they walked Into the eating room where there was tons of adult Serpents. Jughead shuddered as soon as they walked In. FP knew It wasn’t because of the big crowd; Jughead was a Serpent and was around The Serpents all the time while FP was In jail. No, FP knew It was because of the big and uneasy change In their life. This was a beyond HUGE change for his kid. FP was use to this; this reminded him a lot of when he was living In the jail; but this time he had more freedom! And more Importantly, he was living with his son again!! But Jughead, this Is more of a change then he would ever want. He and his dad were sharing a bedroom; which was exactly like the trailer. And like the trailer park they were sharing with other Serpents, but still! FP put his arm around his boy’s shoulders.</p><p>FP: It’s okay sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll both get used to this… Eventually.</p><p>Jughead laughed lightly as his dad gently kissed his right cheek. As they grabbed their food Jughead’s phone chimed.</p><p>FP: Is that Archie checking up on you?</p><p>One text was. But the other one, was from Penny Peabody! The text said “I am not pleased at all that you lost the drugs! But I have a way you can make It up to me. Instead of drug dealing you’re now going to carry out a hit for me. You’re going to kill this girl for me then deliver the body. I don’t care how you kill her and you don’t need to know why I want her dead right now. Pictures of the girl and where she lives Is In a third text. This girl goes to school with you. If you fail at this task too I will find a way to make you and your dad more homeless then you have ever been.” FP now noticed how badly Jughead’s hands were shaking now. FP grabbed the phone and read the text. He sighed sadly.</p><p>FP: Okay, I have a plan. You may not like It, but I promise no one will get hurt…. Physically. </p><p>Jughead took a deep breath</p><p>Jughead: What Is It?</p><p>FP: We kidnap this girl and take her here. Once we explain everything to her we will also explain that were not going to hurt her. We won’t go through of It Jug. Let me see what this girl’s name Is.</p><p>He opened the third text to see the pictures and that this girls name was Linda Hewitt and that she was In the same grade as his son. </p><p>FP: Why don’t we eat In our room and I can tell you my plan to get Linda?</p><p>Jughead nodded yes and they went back up to their room. As they sat at the small table FP spoke again.</p><p>FP: Okay, how well do you know this girl?</p><p>Jughead: I know she’s on Cheryl’s cheerleading squad. Other than that, I know she enjoys hanging out by Sweetwater River and reading Meg Cabot books right after school. I heard her talking about It with Cheryl In the halls. </p><p>FP: Okay, this Is what we’re going to do. We’re going to Involve Hog Eye and Tall Boy so they can help you. They have access to the place too. They will help you knock this girl out and take her without anyone seeing. And without hurting her of course. You three will do It as soon as you’re done with school. While you’re at school tomorrow I’m going to ask Pop If I can work for him.</p><p>They ate and talked about their plan. The next day Jughead was nervous as hell while at school. But after school he met Hog Eye and Tall Boy where they agreed. Linda was so Into her Princess Diaries book that It didn’t take much to take her. Hog Eye quickly chloroformed; knocking her out. Jughead quickly grabbed her stuff before hopping Into Hog Eye’s car. Once back at The Serpent Safe House Jughead and Tall Boy carried her Into Jughead’s room where FP was waiting. As Tall Boy walked out The Jones men tied her hands and feet and put tape on her mouth as gently as they could; they didn’t want her trying to run off when she freaks out. Or for the other Serpents to hear her screaming for help. Once done they gently set her on a bean bag that was on the floor. </p><p>FP: I know this doesn’t feel right son. But this way she can’t hurt us or herself. I want to explain everything to her as calmly as we can.</p><p>Jughead: I know dad</p><p>FP: Why don’t you grab our supper and bring It up to the room. I’ll watch over her. Leave your cell phone In case she wakes up.</p><p>But not long after Jughead left and got downstairs Linda’s eyes snapped opened and started crying and whimpering as she struggled to get free. FP slowly approached her and spoke calmly and softly. </p><p>FP: Hey hey hey, I’m not going to hurt you. I swear. My son goes to the same school, same grade too. Someone Is trying to kill you. But we want to protect you from her. We’re trying to keep you safe. This place Is a safe house. Trust me, this women trying to kill you can’t get In here. But you’ll have to stay here. If you want to survive people need to believe you’re missing. </p><p>FP showed her Jughead’s texts</p><p>FP: This women wants my son to kill you. But I promise we’re not going to go through with It. You’re safe with us, okay? I’m going to remove the tape and untie you.</p><p>Linda slowly nodded yes. FP gently removed the tape.</p><p>Linda: Who are you? Who Is this kid that you said Is In my grade?</p><p>FP: Jughead Jones, I’m his dad FP Jones.</p><p>Linda: Jughead, Betty talks about him a lot</p><p>FP laughed a little</p><p>FP: I hear us Jones men have that effect on women</p><p>As soon as he finished untying her and helped her up Jughead walked back In with supper.</p><p>FP: Thank you son. I’ll go get some food for Linda.</p><p>He left</p><p>Jughead: Well, this Is not how I wanted to meet one of my girlfriend’s cheerleader friends.</p><p>Linda wiped her tears</p><p>Linda: Trust me, the feelings are mutual</p><p>Jughead: I am so sorry my dad and I scared you. This women has been having me do horrible things for a while. It started off as drug dealing. But then I received that text of her wanting me to kill you. I really don’t want to do that Linda. And I’m not going to. But as I’m sure my dad said, we need you to stay here at all times. Until my dad and I can find a way out of this.</p><p>Linda sighed sadly </p><p>Linda: If It keeps me alive I supposed I can live here and get along with you two and everyone else here.</p><p>Jughead laughed</p><p>Jughead: That’s a positive way to look at things</p><p>Linda: Am I still In Riverdale at least?</p><p>Jughead: Yes, you’re, It’s just on The Southside. I really hope you have nothing against Serpents?</p><p>Linda: No, I don’t</p><p>FP walked back In</p><p>FP: I was able to find an available two bed bedroom. Why don’t we move so Linda can have a bed too? </p><p>The three of them packed up and moved. After the three them ate and continued to talk and get to know each other they called It a night. But while the three of them slept Tall Boy was using that time to tell Penny Peabody everything, telling her that Jughead Is keeping Linda alive and safe. Then telling her with him being the one watching Jughead all the time and being his ride while FP can’t that he’ll deliver Jughead to her. And that’s exactly what happened. One minute Jughead was In Tall Boy’s car as he drove the next minute Tall Boy knocked him out. When Jughead woke up he was on the floor with his hands and feet tied and only In his boxers. </p><p>Jughead: Oh great, not again! </p><p>He tried to recall what had happened before he woke up here. He looked to his left and sees Penny. </p><p>Jughead: W-What are you doing?(Whimpered)</p><p>Penny smirked at the scared look on Jughead’s face. She approached him, holding a whip, sliding It through her slander fingers. </p><p>Penny: You didn’t do what I said! I wanted her dead Jones!(Screamed angrily)</p><p>Jughead: Why?! Why do you want this Innocent girl dead?!!</p><p>Penny couldn’t hold the laughter or pride on her face.</p><p>Penny: Oh, you’re going to love this Jones! When I was In high school I was madly In love with a boy. But he never wanted me that way. He said he wanted to remain best friends. Of course, that didn’t last long either. He loved and married another. So to hurt the man I’ve decided I would kill his daughter. The man…. Is FP Jones himself.</p><p>Jughead’s eyes filled with shock and went wider than he ever thought they could.  </p><p>Jughead: Wait w-what?!! Then why are you going after this girl?! She’s not my sister! I only have one sister, let alone one sibling!! </p><p>Penny looked so prideful, Jughead hated It.</p><p>Penny: Oh, just wait to you hear this Jones. You see, I knew this juicy Info for a long time after I dug It up. I was just waiting for the perfect time to use It and get my revenge on FP. Your mommy wasn’t honest with either of you. Your mommy got pregnant before you and Jellybean ever came along. She gave birth the night before she married your dad. I knew about that girl going to your school for a long time. That girl IS your sister! Linda Jones. But according to the name Gladys put on the certificate before dropping the baby off at the Hewitt’s doorstep, Azania Jones.</p><p>Jughead was having a hard time breathing by the time she was done.</p><p>Penny: Now, I will kill her myself and destroy whatever chances that you and your dad had of having a good life. You two will be homeless with not a dime to spend. But there’s no reason why I can’t hurt you first.</p><p>She was amused at the way Jughead flinched hard when she made the whip snap hard against the hard floor.</p><p>Penny: Just kidding Jones. The whip Is for your long-lost sister not you. I’m going to whip her until there’s no skin anywhere on her body. I have something else In mind for you.</p><p>She forced him up and made him hop and she dragged him along. He noticed they were In the old ballet studio. Penny dragged him outside until they got to the shed. There was a big hole In the cement ground. The hole was filled with needs; like the kind doctors use to Inject people with stuff. </p><p>Penny: Have fun In there Jones</p><p>He cried and struggled to get away from her but It was no use. She pushed him In and he cried out In pain as he landed on needles. Luckily none went Into his head or face. But they did go Into his back, arms, and legs. Luckily Penny pointed big yard lights at the hole otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to see anything; Including the damn hole.</p><p>Penny: I’ll free you from there once I kill your sister</p><p>She walked away. Jughead sobbed and screamed.</p><p>Jughead: Help! Help me! Please! </p><p>Meanwhile FP knew Tall Boy should have been back with Jughead by now. As FP and Linda grabbed some desert FP spoke to Hog Eye.</p><p>FP: Hog Eye, where’s Tall Boy with my kid? He should have been back by now.</p><p>Hog Eye: Tall Boy Is at The White Wym. I’ll go ask and find Jughead. You stay with Linda.</p><p>Hog Eye left and soon walked Into The White Wym. He stormed over to Tall Boy.</p><p>Hog Eye: Where Is FP’s kid Tall Boy?!</p><p>Tall Boy snickered </p><p>Tall Boy: It’s not my fault that kid Is stubborn </p><p>Hog Eye sneered </p><p>Hog Eye: What’s that supposed to mean?! </p><p>He shoved Tall Boy hard against the counter top</p><p>Hog Eye: You gave that poor boy to Penny, didn’t you?! Where does she have him Tall Boy?!</p><p>**** </p><p>It was now midnight and the cold air was making Jughead feel way worse! The shivering was making him feel the needles In his body more. But soon he heard shouting. He recognized the voice as Hog Eye.</p><p>Jughead: Hog Eye!  </p><p>Hog Eye quickly ran over</p><p>Hog Eye: Oh my god! Hang on Jughead, I’ll go get a rope!</p><p>He quickly rushed Inside, made a rope out of some old ballet tights, then rushed back. He dropped the handmade rope Into the hole.   </p><p>Hog Eye: Grab It!</p><p>Jughead did his best to force himself to kneels so he could grab the rope from behind with his tied up hands. As soon as Hog Eye got Jughead high enough he quickly grabbed him and laid the sobbing kid on the ground.</p><p>Hog Eye: That bitch will pay for this</p><p>Every time Hog Eye pulled out a needle Jughead sobbed out In pain. But eventually soon enough he got every needle out. Hog Eye picked him up Into his arms. Hog Eye knew Jughead was In pain and he was bleeding. But he also knew they didn’t go that deep. Jughead just needed to be cleaned and needed a first aid kit. Hog Eye rushed back to the safe house where he could see Penny lying dead on the ground.</p><p>FP: I forgot she was given a key card a long time ago. But I stopped her before she could get In. Linda’s safe now.</p><p>Hog Eye: And so Is Jughead</p><p>Hog Eye: Here you go(Gently set Jughead Into FP’s arms)</p><p>FP: Thank you Hog Eye</p><p>FP rushed his boy Into their bathroom where he started a bath and put Jughead In the water right away. He started gently cleaning the wounds and cleaning the blood off. As the warm water hit Jughead’s skin and he could feel his dad’s loving and gentle touches he felt better already.</p><p>Jughead: Dad I-</p><p>FP: Penny’s dead son. We don’t have to worry about her anymore and neither does Linda.</p><p>Jughead: Dad, Penny revealed something to me that you’re going to be just as shocked as I am. Linda’s real name Is Azania Jones. She’s your daughter and my sister. Apparently mom gave birth the night before your wedding and never said anything let alone kept the baby.</p><p>FP had already froze and dropped the washcloth In the bloody water by the time his son was done. But before he could say anything he heard a shocked Linda/Azania standing In the doorway. </p><p>Linda/Azania: What?!</p><p>FP: Well, I guess It really was a good thing we kidnapped you. I could have lost a daughter.(Smiled gently)</p><p>FP: Penny’s dead, we can return to the trailer and you can return to your old life. Of course I understand If to you that means moving back In with your foster parents.</p><p>Linda/Azania: For now, I think I should. But I’ll start visiting all the time. And I’ll tell them who I really am once I get the proof. Can I still go by Linda?</p><p>FP smiled gently</p><p>FP: You can go by whatever you want</p><p>Linda/Azania: And can I join The Serpents as well?</p><p>FP: Besides the fact that you have been living at a safe house with Serpents you’re also a Serpent by blood. You’re a Jones, Serpent Princess.</p><p>As soon as Jughead was cleaned and tried off the three of them packed up and moved back to their original homes. Jughead and Linda/Azania hung out all the time Including at school; becoming closer than ever. Linda/Azania already loved eating at Pops. But sometimes she would go there, and now, The White Wym just to hang out and visit with FP. It wasn’t until Junior year that Linda/Azania moved out of The Hewitt house and moved In with her brother and dad. Of course by then they had the room, The Jones’s were now living In the Cooper house with the other sibling Jellybean. It was also Junior year that Linda/Azania started dating Reggie Mantle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 2: For Linda/Azania’s looks and voice Imagine Arden Cho(Plays Kira In Teen Wolf)</p><p>Note 3: Got to be honest, I don’t believe In anything that has to do with the bible and god. I added the scene I did because It was part of the scene.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>